The trip to the future
by cynder1827
Summary: Twilight has found a spell that can allow her to travail into the future. Twilight and her friends us the spell and get teleported to ponyville... That is two years into the future while there, they learn a lot of stuff especially some every shocking news. What might this shocking news be?
1. Chapter 1

I am so board there's barely anything to do today I've already done my weather duty, done my practice for the day etc. I guess I should take a nap but every time I do take one I always have the same dream every time it's always about her the mare that hunts my dream every time. Her blond hair that shined with the sun every time I saw her, those sparkly emerald eyes that could put a really emerald to shame and her lovely orange coat. I sign a my thoughts about her I know it's wrong to love another mare but I couldn't help it she's just so beautiful I can't help it…. After awhile I saw a pink blur coming my way and I instantly know it was pinkie pie "HEY DASHIE!" she shouted at me "Hey Pink's what's up" I ask "YOU SILLY" she said giggling and I rolled my eyes 'Typical pinkie' I said mentally "anyway what do you need pinkie?" I ask her again "NOTHINGBUTTWILIGHTSBACKFROMCANTERLOTANDIWASABOUTT OTHROWAPARTYBUTTHENSHESAI-"but then a raise a hoof to her "wow there pinkie one word at a time and you don't need to shout I can hear just fine Pink's" I told her and she nodded " okkkie dokkie lokkie so as I was saying I was going to throw Twilight a welcome back party but she told there's no time and said to go get Fluttershy and tell her to go meet us at the library o and also to go get Applejack then after that she told me to get you while Fluttershy got AJ and she gets Rarity and then get you to go to the Library" she finish with a smile and I nodded "Ok I'll go but only because I have nothing better to do" I said while flying down "Ok lets go" I told her and started walking "Okkkie dokkie" she said and started hoping next to me as we were on our way to golden oak's Library.

As me and pinkie got to the library we saw that Fluttershy and Applejack were already there. Pinkie immediately went to Fluttershy 'seriously Pinkie you should just ask her out already' I mentally said to myself so that left me to talk to Applejack so I went towards her "Hey AJ" I said to her "O howdy RD how have ya been?" she ask me and I nodded "I've been Awesome as always, just been a little board lately….. But other than that same old, same old" I told her 'Also I've been think of you none stop' I added mentally "what about you AJ?" I ask her "Well ah can't complain life in the farm is no piece of Apple pie but it's easy when ah have my loved one's there" She said with that beautiful smile of hers that can only make me nod in response.

Well since Pinkie and Fluttershy were talking I thought maybe I should finally ask AJ out "umm….. AJ can I ask you something very important?" I ask her "of course sugercube" she told me and I grabbed her hooves which made her blush which was a good sine…. I hope "AJ we've been friend for a long time and I was hoping that we coul-"but I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Twilight came in with Rarity and they were both blushing "What's up with you two, you look like you just got back from somewhere hot" I told them with a smirk that just made them blush more "Well darling Twilight here just ask me a very important question" Rarity said with a smile on her face which just made us all raise our eyes "what would that be Rar" AJ ask.

Rarity only smiled and started nuzzling Twilights, then I realized it "Twilight ask you out didn't she?" everyone except for Rarity and Twilight were looking at me as if I was crazy 'well I can't really blame them after all Spike dose have a crush on her' I said to myself "Well darling you're absolutely…. Right!" Rarity said and every pony at her in shock…. Well except for me and Pinkie "OMGTHISISSOEXITINGTHISCALLSFORARITWIPARTY!" Pinkie shouted exiting "yes but that's only half the reason why I wanted you girls here" Twilight said to us "Well then sugercube what's the other half of it?" AJ ask "Well princess celestial wants me to work on a time spell she found in the archives" Twilight said excitedly "but Twilight didn't you already use a time spell before?" Pinkie ask and twilight nodded "Yes pinkie but this one is different, the one I used before only allowed me to use it for a minute and it took me to the past. This spell well last a whole week and it will take us into two years into the future!"Twilight told us "wait "us" as in all of us are going" I asked her and she nodded "yep we are all going so you all better bring some money, and food and yes I know we could just ask our future self's but who knows where we'll be in two years from now" Twilight told us "B-but twilight isn't it bad for our future self's to see us" Fluttershy said "Well Fluttershy I'm glad you ask that. The Spell I'm going to us will also have a sort of protection spell on us so even if we do meet our future self's then nothing bad will happen" She explained to us " Ok Twi but don't you need practice first?" I ask her "Yes RD but I already did practice with the Princess so I should be ready to go so all you girls have to do is meet me in the Library in an hour alright?" she ask and we all nodded "alright then see you girls in an hour" then we all left to pack.

When I got home I started packing things for this trip that I thought I needed like food, water, bits 'I mean I would bring my Daring do books but I'm pretty sure my future self will have it' I said to myself mentally but then I thought of my future self. I thought about a lot of things like 'what would I be like in the future?', 'Do I join the Wounderbolts?', or the biggest question of them all "Do me and AJ even get together?" I said out loud but then I heard someone knocking on my door so I put my saddle bag down and went to it but I already knew who it was "Hey Fluttershy what's up?" I said to her as I open the do to reveal Fluttershy "O y-you knew it was me was I to loud d-did I bother…" Fluttershy said having a nerviest attack "Wow, wow shy it's ok I only knew it was you is because you're the only one of my friends that can actually get up hear" I reassured her "O ok thanks Dash" Fluttershy said with a shy smile and I let her in and let her take a seat. Before we started talking I ask her if he wanted anything to drink or eat and she ask for some tea so I went to go get her and me some tea when I came back I gave it to her an started to talk "So shy what's up" I ask her "I-I actually wanted to ask you something Rainbow" she told my "Ok what up?" I ask her "OK hypothetically specking if I were to ask Pinkie out would you think she would say yes or would she say no….. Hypothetically specking anyway" she ask with a blush which told me that was actually looking for my opinion "Well shy if it were me I would say yes but since this is hypothetically I would also like to give you some advise if I were you I would wait for Pinkie to make the first move so then you know she likes you" I finish with a smile "Y-you knew I like pinkie for a while haven't you?" she ask and I nodded "Yes and to be honest with you shy I have no problem with that at all" I said and smiled at her and she smiled back "you know Rainbow if it helps I also have no problem with you having a crush on Applejack" she said with a smile. At first I was surprise that she knew but then I smiled "Thanks Fluttershy" I told her and she nodded and we finish our tea and talk for the rest of the time until the hour past.

AJ POV: When they left the Library

As ah was on my way back home ah couldn't help but blush 'was Dash going to ask me to be her marefriend o I really hope so' ah can't believe this, she was probable going to ask me out but no Rarity and Twilight just had to come in. Ah toke a deep breath and relax ah couldn't just go and accuse my friends about this ah mean they didn't know ah've had a crush on Dash since the 'Running of the levees' incident and ah couldn't stop thinking how close Dash was to me and ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about her. Without realizing it ah had already made it back to the farm so ah said hi to my family and went up to pack some stuff for the trip until I heard Applebloom "HEY AJ PINKIE'S HERE TO SEE YA!" she shouted from down stairs "ALRIGHT AB AH'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" ah shouted back. After ah finish packing my stuff ah went down to see Pinkie was talking to my little sis, after a few seconds Pinkie saw me and started hopping towards me "Hia AJ can I talk to you in private?" she ask me with a smile and I nodded and toke her to the front porch. After closing the door ah turned to her "OK Pinks what da ya need?" Ah ask her and then ah saw Pinkie was nerves "What's wrong Pinkie why are ya nerves?" ah ask with concern "We'll If I tell you will you Pinkie promise not to tell any pony, it's just I want to tell them so do you promise?" Pinkie ask me and ah nodded "Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" ah said doing all the movements and pinkie nodded.

After taking a big breath she started talking "Ok you see I've kind of have this crush on Fluttershy and I don't know how to tell her, AJ what do you think I should do?" she said with her ears down "Well sugercube ah think ya should tell her when the moment is right like when she's by herself" ah ask as a suggestion. That made pinkie cheer up "So you're not disgusted by me at all?" pinkie ask with a hopeful smile "Of course sugercube I'm actually really happy that you told me this" I said while hugging her which she hugged back then ah heard hoof steps going somewhere but ah payee it no mind and let go of the hug "What was that for AJ?" she ask me "Because I'm not the only one that still hasn't told there crush yet" ah said with a smile. At first see was confused but then she got it…..Ah hope "You have a crush on Dashie don't you" at that ah blush a little "Well ya ah've had a crush on her for a long time now but It may just be me but ah've always wanted to be ask out not me doing the asking so ah want RD do make the first move… That is if she likes me anyway" I said with me ears down but then Pinkie grabbed my hoofs and ah looked at her "O come on AJ, Dashie obviously likes you" she told me with a big smile "R-really" ah ask with hope "Absolutely AJ in fact I think she always looks at you whenever no pony looking at her" That made me blush even more "And haven't you notes out of all of us she the one who spends more time with you" when she said that it actually made much better since on why RD has been spending more time with me. After realizing all that, ah smiles more with high hopes that RD really might like me but then I looked at the clock and its almost been an hour 'wow time really dose fly' then ah got up "Thanks Pinkie ah really needed to hear that" ah said with a smile and she nodded "O that's right I need to tell Mr. & Mrs. Cake plus pumpkin cake and Pond cake were I'm going see you at the library" she told me then bounced off "Bye Pinking!" ah yelled to her with a wave. Then what she said reminded me that ah have to tell my family as well, when I came back in ah saw my whole family was smiling at me "What?" ah ask them but they all just smiled until granny smith said "Well it's about time you got yourself a Marefriend Applejack" she said with a smile "Hu?" ah ask being confused on what granny said "O don't play Dom big sis ah saw ya hugging Pinkie then holding hoofs" she said with a smile "Eeape" Big Mac said. When they all said that ah finally got it at that I started to laugh "what's so funny big sis?" Applebloom said confused "Hehe I-it's just that Pinkie has ha crush on a certain shy Pegasus" 'ah didn't say who it was so I didn't break my promise' ah said to myself mentally "But sis ya said 'I'm actually really happy that you told me this'" she said and ah still laughed "That's because ah do have a crush on some pony but ah didn't tell her yet or she never told me yet and ah was glade because Pinkie never told hers yet either" ah explained and everyone did a O with their mouth "Any who I'ma going to be gone for weeks with my friends ah'll see ya'll later" ah said while walking out the door ah heard my family say "See ya later AJ" "Bye" and ah waved to them then was on my way to the golden oak's library.

RD POV: Normal

As Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight and I waited for AJ and Pinkie Twilight was telling us some rules "Ok so just remember were only there for a week so we have to get back to the same spot at the same time on the same day so pretty much: 6:00 on Friday after the one week ok" we all nodded "ok one more thing were going to have partners that means we have to stay with our partners at all time me and Rarity are going to be partnered up who do you to want to be partnered up with?" Twilight ask us "I want to be Partnered up with AJ" I told Twilight and she nodded "Ok so that means Pinkie Pie will be with you Fluttershy it that ok" Twilight ask and Fluttershy nodded. After a few more seconds Pinkie and AJ were finally here "Sorry were late ya'll my family was talking to me about something" AJ told us with a smile "And I had to say see you later to the cakes" Pinkie said after and we all nodded "Ok you two Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash will fill you in later but for now Pinkie your partnered up with Fluttershy and AJ your with Dash ok" the two nodded and started walking towards us. After a while Twilight manage to make a portal and we all walk in one by one then everything went black, the next time I open my eyes I notes that we were in the library still the other's also started waking up "what nothing happen darling are you sure you did it right?" Rarity asked Twilight "I-I'm positive I did it right but this doesn't make since there has to be… Hey were's Pinkie?" she ask and we all look around until we saw her on Twilights desk "of course my calendar" she said going towards her desk only to stop when she saw the date "It worked" she said "Your spell?" I ask "Yes remember the year was 2013?" we all nodded "well now it's-" she never got to finish because someone else finished it for her "Because Its now the year 2015" We all turned around to see a mare unicorn with long Purple hair with a pink and light purple strips, purple fur and she was holding a staff with Twilights cutie mark on it and had her Cutie mark as well plus she was also wearing a ring and also….Wings "O where are my manners my name is Twilight Sparkles welcome to the future my friends and past self" she finish with a smile and the rest of us her really, really shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

None of us could believe our eyes, Right in front of us is future Twilight and she has totally changed from the one I know. Twilight's hair was longer and it was in a low ponytail, on her right hoof was a silver bane with a purple diamond that reminded me of Rarity's cutie mark. I think she new some of us were looking at her ring because she said "Don't worry you'll learn about the ring and necklace later" she told us with a smile "O and I'm guessing you have a lot of question and just to be a fair warning I may not answer some of them… Alright?" she told us and we nodded.

After we all nodded and she waved her hove over her necklace and the door immediately closed and a table with seven chairs pop out of no were "That was awesome" I said with a smile "Yes how did you do that without using your horn darling?" Rarity ask her with amazement "I will answer all of your questions in due time so please sit down" she said politely so we all toke a sit and seven drinks instantly popped in front of us "cool I got Rainbow Berry juice"

"I got Apple Juice"

"I have lavender tea"

"YA I got a milkshake!"

"I got lemon tea…."

"I have earl gray tea"

Everyone except Rarity and Fluttershy gagged "now darlings don't be so rood" Rarity said to the rest of us and we laughed. **(Just to let you all know I'm going to us TYL two years later for the future version of them)**. TYL Twilight sat down with us "OK to make this easier on me you'll all go one at a time, My younger self will go first, then Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and lastly but never less Rainbow Dash" she said and we all nodded. Twilight toke a deep breath "OK um I'm pretty sure you're not going to tell me about the Ring yet" TYL Twilight nodded "so my question is what's with the necklace I mean I have a horn so what's with the necklace?" Twilight finally ask and TYL Twilight nodded "I figured that would be one of the questions you see it's not just me all of us have one" she told us "you mean Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AJ, and RD all have necklaces too?" Twilight ask and TYL Twilight shock her head "No not exactly you see my necklace is actually something similar to my element of harmony" TYL Twilight told us and we were all shocked "B-but my element of harmony is crown how can it be converted into a necklace and plus we put our elements back on the tree of harmony how can that be?" Twilight ask trying to think about all this "Well yes but you see after some adventures we were able to open the chest the tree had showed us after giving back the elements to the tree of harmony and in that chest were five necklaces" TYL Twilight explain to us even though I'm pretty sure we were all shocked and confused "Wait five aren't there suppose to be six?" Twilight ask as TYL Twi nodded "yes I'm getting to that well you see the were five necklaces and one hairclip" TYL Twi said then continuing "This Clip was different from all the rest instead of having one of our cutie mark it had a red wingless Dragon on it" She said but before she continued she stopped and looked behind me. All of us at once turned and were stun right behind me was…. Well me. I apparently have way longer hair, my bangs covered my right eye and I had a necklace with my cutie mark on it and I was smiling "Well looks like I came at a perfect time" TYL Dash said and TYL Twilight nodded "Yep you came at an excellent time dash I'm just in the middle of Q&A's right know" She said "Cool" TYL Dash said "Um not to me rood or anything but how did you get in her without any of us hearing you?" Twilight ask "Well how about instead of telling you I can show you" TYL Dash said before disappearing " What there were the hay did she disappear to?" AJ ask "well you'll know the answer when you look to the couch" TYL Dash said and we all turned to look at the couch to see my future self sitting on it "How in Equestria did you get over there?" Rarity ask in shock "well that's for either twilight to tell you or... for me to know and you to find out" TYL Dash said with a smile "well actually Dash according to princess Celestia we can tell them what they do but we can't tell them how we got them" TYL Twilight said and my future self nodded " Alright then I guess I can tell you will you see my necklace has the ability to control the wind so you can say I'm as fast as the wind to you guys it might of looked like I was teleporting when in reality I was just moving faster to the naked eye" TYL Dash said and we all except for TYL Twilight looked surprised "Exactly it's just like mine my necklace has the ability to us magic whenever or wherever I want that's why I used it instead of my horn" TYL Twilight said after which made us more shocked "So let me get this striate darlings your necklaces give you increasing on power" Rarity ask and they both nodded but before we could say anything else we heard a knock at the door "Come in girls" TYL Twilight said and in came... the rest of us.

First was pinkie Pie she had long hair that was tide in a pig tail still and also had a necklace with three balloons on it, Pulse she also had a ring with a butterfly on it, next was Fluttershy she also had longer hair but it was loose, she also had a necklace with three butterflies on it and also a ring with a balloon on it, after her was Rarity she also had longer hair and also a necklace with three diamonds on them and had a ring with a star on it, and lastly was...AJ when I say my heart could literally just stop right there here hare was longer than any of us and in was tide of just like that princess from that fairytale book my mom used to read to me as a filly what was it again... Aladdin I think but anyway it was still beautiful and her bang's were covering her left eye and she was wearing a ring with a lightning bolt on it "Well it looks like every pony's here so know you guys can now ask anyone of us anything" TYL Twilight said and we nodded since Rarity was next she ask "Well then alright let's see um... ok this one is for my future self " Rarity said and her future self nodded "ok I know this might be a question for later but I really most know how is my boutique?" She ask but TYL Rarity did look shocked by it "It's actually doing great I've got shops in Canterlot, manehattan, and fillydelphia" she said and Rarity looked like she was going to faint "O but that's not one of my prouder moments though" TYL Rarity said and we looked shock "Bu-but that's my dream" Rarity said but TYL Rarity raised a hoof "Yes it is but I was just more happy on my wedding day, when sweetie Bell got her cutie mare o and how can I forget when she was in a relationship" TYL Rarity said "I can agree on that" TYL AJ and RD said before looking at each other and smiling.

Next was Fluttershy and she looked nerves "You know Shy no one making you ask a question" I told her and she nodded "I-I know I was just thinking a bite" she said before signing "Um ok here's one um…. And it's actually for all of you" she said and they all nodded "Did all your dreams come true" she ask immediately regretting it but I didn't know why until I looked to my left and so my future self with a sad expression on her face and TYL Applejack put a hoof on hers "u-um you don't have to answer I was just wondering" but TYL Dash shock her head and looked at everyone else to let them know they can continue which they did starting with TYL Twilight "Yep I did I am now one of the most talented magic users in all of Equestria" then Rarity "as I said before darlings my work has been doing great" then Pinkie pie "I've actually got a store and pony's come from every were to get party supply's" Then Shy "I'm still with my animals and someone else" then AJ "well I never really had that much of a dream per say" Then me "Yep I was actually able to join the Wounderbolts and was actually put as third in command but I quit" she said everyone was in pure shock I on the other hoof was downright mad "WHAT YOU QUIT WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU QUIT!" I shouted all of my friends actually agreed while all of my Future self friends except AJ looked down "Let's just say something happened and I just couldn't work there anymore" TYL Dash said but that still wasn't good enough for me "Why not tell me exactly what maybe I can fix it!" I said but that most of snapped her "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO TELL YOU WHAT TO CHANGE BUT NO I CAN'T AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I CAN'T AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I WISH I COULD DIE!" "RAINBOW" TWL AJ said "NO IT'S JUST… IT'S JUST TO MUCH" she said before running out the door "RAINBOW" TWL Applejack shouted before turning towards us "Um excuse me" she said before taking of as well and everything went quiet. I looked down and I regretted everything and I'm guess TYL Fluttershy saw this because she got up and put a hoof on my shoulder "Don't blame yourself it's been tuff on all of us you couldn't have known" she said softly "Ya especially on Dash" TYL Pinkie finish for her. All of us were still really confused but dropped it "So were where we" TWL Twilight said and pinkie raised a hoof "Ok so um what's with AJ's hair not to be rood or anything?" she ask and Rarity answer for TWL AJ "Well that's one of the things we can't mention but what I can mention is that it happen around the time it all happened" she said and we all nodded. Then it was Applejacks turn "Ok here's one why do ah speak well…more normally then ah normally do?" Then TYL pinkie said something "again around the same time and to be honest we really don't know" she said truthfully then it was my turn but I was in no mood for question "na I don't have any" I told them and they nodded "Well ok then well as you know you're going to need places to stay so ya you two can stay with rarity" she said pointing to her past self and Rar "you two can stay with Fluttershy" she said pointing to pinks and shy "and you two can stay with AJ" she said pointing to us and we nodded and started walking off like the other and me and AJ were off to Sweet Apple Acers.


End file.
